shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Horizon! Adventure 1
The Island On a fine and sunny day in the middle of what could only be the ocean, there is a small rowboat with one rather tall man on it. Wearing a tight black vest tucked in with a golden edged collar, with a long black scarf that has a few rips and burns at the end and long black gloves which also seem to have golden edging on the end. On his lower half he seems to be wearing a normal brown belt with a black strip with complete gold edging, holding up his casual black trousers. Sporting the stereotypical protagonistic spikey black hair, he also seems to have a red tribal dragon tattoo on his left arm. His name is '''Nova'.'' Nova: *Stomach growls intensely* Shit. I knew I left in a hurry, then again, that's probably my own fault for wanting to avoid causing any grief for people.. Nova then proceeds to pull a small book from his back pocket. A small picture dropping out from between its pages surprising him, as a small gust of wind begins to blow it almost completely off of the boat and out of Novas reach. Thankfully however, the picture is caught, though at arms length. The suns light reflecting thoroughly off of the picture, making it difficult to make out anything other than the bodies of several people stood together. Nova: Nearly lost you there... Actually... pretty sure after everything thats happened.... I probably ha-... no. I'm not going to think about that. Right now I think I should focus on a goal. As Nova puts the picture back into the back pages of the small book, the back of the picture is seen with what appears to be a name or at least a nickname, reading' 'Tamashii'. Holding the book firmly as if ready to read it, he opens up the first page, to reveal a blank canvas. Waiting to be written on.'' '''Nova: I've still no idea what to write. Past, Present or Future? Fact or Fiction? Perhaps I'll just write my story... if you could even call it that. Maybe I should think of a different goal or dream.... but I would really like to write a book... to share my adventures and stories. Then again, nothing else calls to me clearly as this... apart from he- While stuck in his own thought. Nova is suddenly jolted forward, as the boat had seemingly come to a sudden stop. Catching him by surprise. Nova: *Thrown forward* SHI! Launched forward and out of the boat along with his rucksack of belongings, Nova finds his head planted thoroughly in grass. As he slowly lifts his head, he notices the surroundings. Brushing himself off, he pulls a map from his little rucksack and looks at it confusingly. Nova: An island... In the middle of nowhere... That's pretty odd. I'm certain the next island was a few days away... Well! Random island in the middle of nowhere? That's some seriously suspicious material right there! And I for one, don't want any of that. Back to the boat I g- Turning his front to the sea, he notices the row boat slowly sinking. As where it had abruptly stopped, it had lodged itself on a few jagged rocks, knocking a plank or two loose causing water to fill it rapidly. Hence the sinking. Nova sighed as he scratched his head, with a somewhat downer look in the direction of the boat. Nova: Yup. Should've expected that. Opening up debate in his head, Nova began to pick at his knowledge of islands. After reducing the amount of islands to his knowledge to those that would not show up on the map, he reduced the number to three islands. Which were all amusingly moving islands. '' '''Nova:' Hmmm, by my guess this is probably one of three islands. Thriller Bark, the island sized ship of Gekko Moriah. But I sincerely doubt that he would be here of all places. Which would leave the Turtle shell Islands and the mythical Reef Island to my knowledge... Don't think I climbed a giant turtle, so it may in fact be Reef Island. But if I remember that was a myth in itself. Islands that move.... of their own accord... Then again... I've met a man who can control time and a girl with a really bad case of split personality. So I guess it ain't that unpredictable. Figures this would be the first place I end up. Cracking his knuckles and smiling from cheek to cheek, he turns around and starts walking towards the forest ahead. Nova: Well, I guess this is as good a place to start as any. I guess I'll write my story later. This may make a great first page... hehe. As Nova walked towards the woods ahead, he heard the faint rustling of sails along with an even fainter chatter of men. Curious, he approaches the direction of the sounds. Entering into the outskirts of the woods, he stands beside one of many trees and looks onward through a distinct gap between several more ahead. Only to his surprise, he can see several pirate ships. Each sharing the same Jolly Roger, A skull with a brown goatee, brown short cut hair and the usual crossbones. Nova: Strange. I don't recognize that particular jolly... and if that many ships have made it here... this may not be such a mythical island after all... If that's the case... I may be on an entirely new island in terms of my own knowledge. And if that's the case... well? shit. Realizing that this may not in fact be the mythical Reef Island somewhat dampened his spirits as his thoughts were cut short, as one of the ships seemingly exploded moments before shriekingly loud screams of pain were heard from it. Panic was widespread among the pirates down at the shore. As Nova looked curiously to see what had caused this. As another ship then exploded and began to sink. Causing all the more panic among the pirates. Who tried their earnest to escape from the seemingly doomed ships. Despite Novas best intentions to see what the cause was, he could only make out a black silhouette. Which appeared to have two red glints. As if they were eyes made of gems that shined in the blaze of the ships. Pirate Captain: What in dee bloody'ell is goin on ere en? Yelled the apparent Pirate Captain. Whos big pot belly, bushy mediocre beard, great height and terrible hygiene displayed him as the only one capable of controlling such a rag-tag bunch of misfits and thugs. He wore a long brown trench coat followed with matching brown shorts and brown boots. Sporting no shirt and his trench coat unbuttoned, he appeared to match a classic description of a flasher. He was seemingly unfazed by the vast amount of sinking ships around him, more furious though at the lackeys that surrounded him. Only to see that some of his crew had lost their minds in fear already. Pirate #1: IT'S THE GUARDIANS CAPTAIN!! THE ISLANDS GUARDIANS HAVE COME FOR US!! Punching the pirate and knocking him to the ground, the Captain pulled out his gun and aimed it at the downed man. Yelling out at his men in anger. Pirate Captain: I'VE TOLD YOU THIS COUNTLESS TIMES BOYS. AND I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN!! The Captain pulled the trigger on his gun in sync with another of the ships explosions. Killing the downed crewmate. Pirate Captain: THE ONLY THING YOU SHOULD FEAR ON THIS EARTH. IS ME. MUDDYBEARD!! After seeing their fellow crewmate shot, the frenzied crew came to their senses, gathering supplies as quickly as they could before abandoning ship. Muddybeard was among the first few off of the main ship. As three others blew up. Interested by this, Nova decided to watch, and as such, had sat down in front of a tree, resting his back up against it. Trying his best to catch a glimpse from the explosions. Nova: Tch. What a jackass. I've seen things that would make you look like mosquito. Though he tried to maintain his cool composure as he watched the chaos. He could not help but burst out a little with laughter. Nova: Pfft.. Muddybeard... what a name hahaha- oho? Looking carefully, Nova spotted a figure through the fire. What looked to be a silhouette. Could this be the individual responsible for the enflamed ships? Or could it be a man in need? Whomever it was, looked ominous. But this was no excuse. Nova was a symbol of danger, there was nothing on this sea Nova should be afraid of. Anyone of threat to him was surely sailing the Grand Line and New World, as such his instincts kicked in and he decided to rescue this individual. Before they went down with the ship. ?????: ' Leave this Island or Die ''The mysterious voice echoed through the trees and the area. It's heavy ominous tone only brought dread to those who heard it. Even Nova took second thoughts about this island. But then he remembered the folk tales of Reef Island and its guardians. How they would stop any from purging the islands treasures and fruits. And how they were strong enough to repel marines and pirates alike. Nova had thought to himself, surely this ominous voice must be one of the guardians. But where were they? This lacked importance however as Nova set down his bag and immediately dashed to the aid of the silhouette in the fiery ship. Nova was faster than most by foot, without the use of his devil fruit, manouevers like this were still incredibly easy for one such as himself. And as such, he managed to effortlessly dash down the hill he had perched himself upon and jump an incredible height to land not far behind the silhouette. Pulling his scarf up from his neck to cover his nose and mouth from the smoke, Nova approached the silhouette. '''Nova: Are you ok? You're not hurt are you? I'm here to help. The silhouette did not move, as the fires enraged all the more intensely around them. Causing the mast to come tumbling down on the ship, crushing the helm and wheel. Causing the ship to start filling with water from the middle. ?????: All intruders will burn to ash Nova came all the closer to the silhouette, still uncertain of whether it was a person in need or potentially an enemy. The fire and dense smoke made it all the harder to see. But as he took closer steps, the silhouette slowly turned. To reveal red glinting eyes. Nova: That voice... it's... coming from.. you? ?????: You are the first cinder to the flame Before Nova could react, the figure had already shifted it's entire body in the direction of Nova. It's thick armored arm spread out in the attack form of a clothesline. Nova could make out that it was not a silhouette, but a large man in obsidian black armour from head to toe. His cape so well coloured it was almost completely camoflaged in the fire. Nova attempted to block the attack with his arms in a cross formation. However this proved futile as the mans strength was abnormal enough to be called monstrous. Throwing Nova far off of the burning ship and straight into the lower levels of another ship. ?????: all who seek to tread Reef island will fall Unfortunately, bursting through the wood of the ship, bore consequences for Nova as he was impailed through the lower left abdomen by a plank of sharp snapped wood. Using hands he managed to snap the wood in half, pulling the impailed half out of him slowly. Yet, in focusing on this. He had not noticed the fact that the ship had started filling with water. Not only this but the hole he had made upon entry, had been submerged under water and was now filling the room at a shocking speed. Nova thought to himself. Nova: If I burst up I may get hammered down by more water... and I'll just sink like a rock even faster. Seems there really is no way out of this one.. Heh. After everything I die drowning? That's hilarious. Hahaha! As the water shot into the ship even faster, Nova could not help but burst out with laughter as took his final few breaths of air, before entirely plunged under the water. The hole in the ship burst open even larger, dragging Nova out into the open waters with the current. The sunlight breaking through the oceans waters to brush across his sight as he slowly sunk further and further to the depths. Closing his eyes as the last bit of oxygen left him. Previous - Next